I Wanted to See if You Would Come Look for me
by lilEminem
Summary: This is how it all started, Piper and Aerrow would have another stupid f***ing argument and at about 1 in the f***ing morning, there would a knock on his door. That soft little knock that only Piper's petite fist could make. And every time he would let her in despite knowing when he woke in the morning, she would be gone, and his heart would be in pieces on the floor.
1. Knock knock

I do not own the Storm hawks -Remember that 'cause I'm not saying it again!

**I wanted to see if you would look for me.**

He roared in pure hatred and anger, landing a hard punch on the punching bag, snapping the chain holding it to the ceiling and sending it flying into the wall with a loud crash. He glared at it furiously, his shoulders rising and falling with each angry breath he took. He growled lowly in his throat, his eyes were clouded with red, everything looked like a target. His uncontrollable rage pounded in his ears, cutting off his common sense and logic. It was moments like these that really separated humans from wallops.

_How could she do this to him? Was it some sick joke!?_

He slammed his fist mercilessly into the side of the Condor with another roar, breaking right through the metal interior and exterior. He yanked his fist back with a grunt, his hand dripped with blood from the sharp metal his fist just went through, but he didn't feel any pain, only anger. He glared at the hole the same way he wished he could look at her. Make her feel all the hatred and anger she made him feel. But that's all it was and all it will ever be, a wish. Despite how much he wants to, he knows he could never look at her like that. Because he loves her and he knows it.

_She knows it._

She knows he would never do anything to hurt her in any way. That's why she does what she does. And that's why _he_ does what _he_ does_._ On missions he is always the one who saves her if she's in trouble. _Bam!_

When she gets upset because the boys don't do as much as her, he'll clean the whole Condor. _Bam!_

He makes an effort to stay in shape and eat healthy! _Bam! _

And it's all for this stupid girl who acts like she doesn't know he exists! _Bam!_

He continued to yell and viciously punch anything and everything he could until a voice at the doorway stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Finn asked looking around the destroyed gym in shock. "What the fuck man!?"What the hell did he want?

_ Stupid human._

Junko was getting pretty sick of humans lately, almost preferring the dim-witted-Wallops he grew up with.

Junko took a deep breath, willing his anger to subside - if only for a while.

Finn could hear the anger in his friends voice. Every exhale was accompanied by a low growl. He had never seen Junko this wound up before. Finn contemplated leaving him to his thoughts in fear of being the fuming Wallops next target; _nawww_ he knew Junko well enough to know he would never intentionally try and hurt him...right?

Junko panted, sweat dripping down his face and down his chest, dampening his tank top. He didn't look up when Finn put a hand on his shoulder. "Junko, what's going on buddy?" He gridded his teeth and shrugged Finn's hand off.

_Don't touch me.._

Finn's hands felt way too similar to _hers._

"Nothing." Was Junko's monotone response as he turned to leave and take a shower, he really wasn't in the mood for Finn, or anyone for that matter. Of course with the exception of _her._ She was always the exception.

He was almost out the doorway when he was stopped for the second time by a hand grabbing his shoulder, this time a lot harder.

"Bullshit, what's going on Junko? Aerrow's gonna be pissed when he sees-!" Finn tried getting him to talk again, this time not letting go when Junko tried to shrug him off. Something was definitely seriously off with his Wallop buddy.

"We needed new equipment anyways." Junko mumbled trying to pull his shoulder away from his bestfriend. Though Finn's interruption had distracted him from his blind rage he was still very irritable, despite him trying to be unstereotypical he was still a wallop, and they were very short tempered. He just hoped Finn was smart enough to realize that before Junko lost it again.

"Junko..." Finn keep pressing, his voice was laced in true concern. Junko put a hand to his face and pinched his snout in frustration.

_Unintelligent human.._

Junko wasn't the type of person to get upset over just anything. So to see his friend act like this, meant something was really upsetting the Wallop. Finn squeezed his shoulder, or at least the little bit he could fit in his hand.

"I'm fine Finn." Junko replied a little more angrily than he meant it to be. Despite his efforts he was getting really desperate, he just wanted to shower then call it a night. He glanced over his shoulder at Finn who was frowning, seemingly in deep thought.

_I wish I could tell you, I wish I could tell everyone..._

"Promise me you wont do anything stupid?" Finn asked, his eyes still glazed over in thought. At first Junko thought he was trying to be funny but the serious look on Finn's face told him other wise. He hated lying to his bestfriend, but he had no other option. If he told anyone what was going on the team would inevitably fall apart. And despite how angry they made him sometimes, he didn't want that to happen. Junko nodded halfheartedly in agreement and Finn hesitantly let him go. "I'm always here for you buddy!" Finn yelled after him, but Junko didn't turn around, he continued stomping through the halls until he came upon the bathroom. He peeled off his sweaty clothes and hopped into the shower. He stood under the cold water letting it stream down over his eyes and down his body. The water stung his still bleeding hand, but he welcomed the pain, it brought him further away from his thoughts. The water seemed to not only cool his body but it cooled his anger. He sighed, for a few moments he was at peace, he wasn't thinking about anything, his mind was completely blank and he didn't mind, in fact he liked it, because it meant he wasn't thinking about..._her._

He tilted his head to the side to crack it and he opened his eyes. He rolled his shoulders, his muscles were starting to cease up. He worked himself too hard...again.

His fingers brushed against her shampoo as he went to grab his and he cringed as she filled his mind again. He growled as he withdrew his fingers and ran them through his thick blue hair. He sighed and grabbed his body wash, determined not to look at her shampoo bottle again.

"Aerrow! Everything's gotta be about you doesn't it!" Her angry voice broke through the calming silence he had started to settle in. Christ, they were fighting again.

_ Here we go again._

"Well I _am_ the leader of this squad! Everything this squad does effects what everyone thinks of me!"

"Who cares what everyone thinks of you?! Since when do you care about image!?" He blocked the rest of the argument out, it was probably just as pointless as the rest of them.

This is how it always started, the couple would have an argument, which Junko noticed is becoming increasingly frequent, over something completely stupid and pointless. After they had their fill of yelling about whatever it was that ticked one of them off, Aerrow would get on his skimmer and leave to god knows where, Finn and Radarr would follow him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid and then at about 1 in the morning there would be a knock on his door. And when he'd answer a teary eyed Piper would throw herself on him with a wish to be fucked until she couldn't think. And then in the morning, he would wake up alone, his heart shattered in a million pieces on the floor, Aerrow and Piper would be all good again and everything would go back to square one.

**But not this time. **

Those four words he had said to himself a million times but this time he meant it.

All his other attempts to break the cycle failed. It was like trying to get over a nicotine addiction, it was almost impossible to break with will power alone. But tonight he had a new plan, he wasn't going to be in his room tonight, he was going to be in the hangar bay. He had planned to do this since their last encounter. It was pretty simple, if he slept in the hangar bay he wouldn't hear the soft sound of her knuckles hitting his door. Short and sweet. Therefore breaking the cycle of endless heartbreak.

He turned the shower off, and tied a towel around his waist. What could go wrong? His new plan was bound to work..._right?_

As he made his way to him room he found the Condor to be unusually quiet, which confirmed that Finn, Aerrow and Radarr where gone. He let himself wondered if she would still show up at his door if those three stayed.

He threw on a loose pair of sweat pants with no shirt and no boxers. Why bother? No one was going to see him tonight anyways he might as well be comfortable. He grabbed a roll of bandage and he quickly wrapped his hand in it. It had stopped bleeding so he concluded he wouldn't need any further medical attention than that. He glanced at his clock 11:45. He might as well head down now and get settled.

The cool air felt refreshing on his face as he entered his favourite place on the ship. The hangar bay was the coldest place on the ship, maybe that's why Junko liked it so much.

The hanger bay was rather empty save for the stork mobile, his and Piper's skimmers. He found himself stared at her heliscooter. Just about anything that had to do with Piper seemed to fascinated him. He grunted and pulled his eyes away from it. Tonight wasn't going to be about her, that was the point of him being here. He grabbed his tool box and made his way over to his skimmer he might as well do something useful while he was here.

1:00 AM:

Junko was on the verge of jumping for joy in excitement, he just may have found a way to increase the speed of his skimmer by 10 percent. Well, either that or he was too tired to see he was way off. Either way Junko was happy where he was. He was in his favourite place, doing his favourite thing. And best of all no sign of _her, _to show up and break his heart again_. _His plan was working perfectly, he didn't know why he didn't think of it before. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel a little ping of guilt for abandoning her like that; but enough was enough! Besides, Stork was still on the ship, she could go to him. He shuddered at the thought and quickly pushed t from his mind and returned back to his work.

He pushed himself out from under his skimmer and grinned. He whipped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed happily. He grabbed a new tool and slipped back under his bike. He quietly hummed to himself. Tonight was a good night.

2:00AM:

Junko's baby was looking fantastic. Not only was this speed booster turning out better than he expected, but as he was rummaging through the engine he keep finding things that could be upgraded. His baby would be running better than ever the next time they went out. He was almost done re-wired the booster into his skimmer and was almost certain if this worked on his, he could make it work on his teammates skimmers too, even though they were different models.

The only downside was Junko was seriously getting exhausted he had been at this for hours, but he was afraid if he stopped now he would forget where he was at in the morning.

By now he had oil smudges on his face, hands, chest and there were even some black hand prints on his sweat pants where he whipped his hands. He stared up intently at the engine above him and he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration. All he had to do was place the re-wired amp into the engine. Almost done, just a few more seconds.

And...

**Bang!**

_ Oh no._

The loud bang of someone opening the door echoed throughout the whole hangar. Junko froze His hands still holding the amp in place. No, no, no! He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall to him. She never came this late! Maybe it was Stork?

The person padded almost silently into the room, walking directly towards him. They must have been bare foot because even Junko's enhanced hearing could barely pick it up. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, praying to whatever god was out there that it wasn't Piper. For a moment he contemplated curling up under his skimmer so he was hidden. But that would be silly. He had to repeat that sentence several times to stop himself from actually doing it.

_ That would be silly._

He sighed in defeat, set the amp down above his head and waited.

Who was he kidding? He knew it was her as soon as she stepped into the room. He could smell her. That sweet coconut aroma mixed with her feminine arousal.

_Here we go again._

The footsteps stopped right beside his legs, Junko stared at her creamy brown skin, hoping maybe he was imagining things.

Just the thought of what was going to happen next started to turn him on, he cursed himself for letting her do that to him.

"Junko?" Her voice was hoarse and shaky, like as if she had been screaming. Which she very well might have been.

_Why me?_

The sound of her voice pulled on his heart and he felt tears welled up in his eyes. He hated what she could do to him with only one word. How could he say no to the love of his life. He pushed himself from under his bike and he looked up into her eyes. He tried to make his eyes as emotionless as he could, but he knew as soon as he laid eyes on her beautiful face his face lit up. A sense of hopelessness filled him, would he ever get out of this stupid fucking cycle?

Her beautiful gold coloured eyes didn't stare back they looked somewhere else. They scanned his body from his abs down to the obvious shape of what lay beneath his thin sweat pants. He stood to his full height and looked down on her. She looked so small. She looked down and clutched the robe she had around her body. Junko took a deep breath and looked away from her.

_Maybe she just wants to talk?_

Junko was about to tell her to go back to bed when she dropped the robe from her body, drawing his attention back on her and revealing that she had no clothes on underneath. It wasn't 5 seconds before she attacked his lips with a bruising force. There was no "hello", no "how are you", no "hey! You ok with me having sex with you whenever me and my boyfriend have an argument?!" But none of that matter now. It all flew out the back of his head when he felt her body press up against his. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He tried to push all the passion he could muster into the way he touched her and kissed her. He tried to show her just how much he loved her.

He slammed her back into the wall of the hangar, a lot harder than most girls would want but he knew this is the way she wanted it. Rough, emotionless, _meaningless_. And the most he could do for her was give her that. He would hate himself in the morning for giving in, but for right now, it was just him and her.

She pushed down his sweat pants with her feet and he stepped out of them and pushed them aside. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and he pinned them above her head. For now, if only just for now, she was his. He knew what she wanted, but he was in charge so he was going to do it his way.

"Junko..." She whined his name into him mouth, pressing herself into his erection. He growled lowly and pressed her harder into the wall. With one hard swoop he thrusted into her. "FUCK!" She yelled squirming against his hand. He didn't let her take a breath, he started thrusting into her at a quick pace. She chanted his name over and over already coming close to her release. He knew the ticks and spots on her body, where she loved to be touched, even better than he knew his own. He would even go as far as saying he knew her even better than Aerrow, her boyfriend, did. He also bet Aerrow couldn't get her to climax within 5 minutes, like he did, every time. She yelled arching her back into him. There's one.

He set her down on the floor and pulled his still rock-hard dick out of her. He buried his face in her crotch and sucked hard on her clit. Her scent drove him crazy and slightly animistic, which he knew she loved.

The first time Piper came to him she was a virgin but he wasn't, in fact having sex often starting from a young age was something Wallops did. But Wallops never really gave their women oral sex, on Wallop they were considered inferior. So Junko just kinda experimented and did what she liked and boy did she like this.

In even less time than it took to give her, her first orgasm she was screaming his name again. There's two.

Before she could even catch her breath his fingers penetrated her and had her yelling again. She scratched at the floor with her nails and arched her back. He smiled, he loved making her scream. There's three.

From experience Junko knew at this point that the slightest touch would send Piper over the edge, but he was prepared to do more than that. She wanted to be fucked senseless and he would be damned not to give it to her.

With a low growl he dragged her closer to him by her thighs and he thrusted into her without warning.

"Oh my god! You're so big!" She cried. Her voice echoed through the hangar, letting him hear those words over and over. He smirked and set one of her legs on his shoulder so he could go deeper. Piper lost it again when he started picking up speed. There's four.

But this time he didn't stop to switch to something else. He just keep going. Sweat was pouring down both their faces and they were panting heavily. Junko buried his face in the crook of her neck and sucked on her sweaty shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders and she pressed up into him. He brought one of his hands underneath her and he gingerly stroked her back.

Junko grunted he was getting close. She came again, her walls tightening around him, There's five.

He growled softly in content, trying to be as quiet as he could, he didn't want her to know just how good she made him feel.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Ahhh! Junko!" As soon as she yelled his name he exploded inside her. He grunted but otherwise didn't make a sound. He collapsed on his elbows and he kissed her lightly. He went to pull away but she grabbed him by his ears and pulled him in for a long passionate one. Which was very unlike her but he wasn't complaining.

They broke away breathlessly and Junko made a move to get off her but she held him closer. He looked at her in confusion and she smiled slightly. Too breathless to ask he leaned his head back down on her shoulder and he inhaled her scent. She brought a hand up and lovingly stroked his hair. Another out of character thing to do. He inhaled her scent again expecting to smell alcohol or some sort of drug, but he found nothing. He lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes with a raised eyebrow curiously. Her face no longer held a smile but she looked off into the distance with a confused look on her face aswell.

As they both came down from their high, they started to think again, which is what he was trying to avoid. He pried her arms from his shoulders and pulled himself out of her and stood. She still held a curious gaze, but now her eyes were ogling every part of him with lustful eyes. He blushed and turned his head away from her. He quickly found his sweat pants and pulled them on.

"Can I ask you something?" Ok something was definitely off, she never wanted to talk after these things. He turned back to her and nodded, watching the beautiful girl as she stretched her arms and sighed. "Why were you here and not in your room?"

_ I was hoping you wouldn't find me._

_ I didn't want to get hurt again._

_ I wanted to work on my skimmer?_

_ I didn't realize what time it was?_

There were so many excuses he could use, close and far from the truth. But what good would that do, he would be lying to her, and to himself. He turned his head away from her, emotions started to stir in his head again. He rubbed his scalp and he turned his whole body away from her.

"I wanted to see if you would look for me."

They both fell silent and neither of them moved. Junko closed his eyes as tears welded up in them again. He could already feel the heart break that was going to crash down on him in the morning. Like it always did and he would cry, like he always did and he would miss breakfast because he "slept in", like he always did. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see or hear Piper get up until she wrapped her arms around his torso. He opened his eyes and looked down at her messy blue hair. With a long exhale he pulled his arms up and draped them lightly around her.

"Well, I did." She mumbled tightening her hold on him. He rested the side of his head against the top of hers. If only for a moment he wanted to hold her.

His heart ached when she let go and went to search for her robe.

Junko wanted to just leave. To do what she had done to him a million times. Just go to his room and lock the door. He wanted to show her how he made him feel.

But he didn't, he couldn't.

He waited for her by the door, knowing she would want to cuddle, she always did. And who was he to turn down quality alone time with the women he loved?

It was a silent walk, but they were connected a different way, Her hand was tightly clasped to his. Which was a first, it also was a first that he was smiling.

And as they laid down on Junko's big bed that night and she cuddled up right against him and he held her close, he knew that tonight was the start of something...new. And on that night, for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Unpleasant Suprises

**I wanted to see if you would look for me.**

**Chapter Two**

**Unpleasant Surprises**

Piper huffed softly as she tried fruitlessly to quietly slip away from Junko's tight grip, even in his sleep he was a lot stronger than her. She pushed against his chest trying to break the hold behind her back, but he wouldn't budge. He mumbled something and stirred, his large arms tightening around her. She paused and held her breath, cautious not to wake him up. That was the last thing she needed. She waited until his snoring continued before continuing her escape.

So obviously she wasn't getting away by simply prying his arms off her, like all the other times. His grip was much tighter this time than any other. She glanced around the room almost desperately looking for something to aid her. She spotted his body pillow which now lay abandoned on the floor bellow them. She reached around and grabbed it slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements.

_This better work._

She placed the end of the pillow on her head and as she slowly shimmed down his body, pulling the pillow down with her as a replacement. As soon as she was free, she quickly fled to Aerrow's room, without so much as a glance back.

The bright morning sunlight seeped through his blinds and bathed Junko's sleeping face in it's warmth. He stirred, groaning quietly as he was pulled from his peaceful slumber. As his awareness increased he realized his arms were tightly wrapped around something. His body filled with warmth and his heart lifted up into the heavens , she stayed! She finally stayed! He beamed, squeezing what he thought was Piper a little tighter and inhaling, expecting to smell coconut. But... he didn't. His eyes shot open and he came face to face with his green body pillow he often _pretended _was Piper. Piper was no where to be seen.

He stared at it for a moment. His face blank, his eyes completely emotionless, mostly because he didn't know what emotion to feel. His mind raced with so many questions, most of them beginning with the word; _why. _

An arrow shot right through his heart and he clutched his shirt, grinding his teeth.

_Why... _

It was a full five minutes of just staring. He tried to gather his thoughts but really what was there to gather? Piper had left him...again.

_No..._

Then, as sudden as if lightning hit him, the tears began to pour down his pained face. He was silent at first, but he slowly dissolved into sobs. He buried his face into the pillow.

_Why why WHY!?_

But last night was different!? It felt so different!? She had smiled at him and she had held his hand!

Who was he kidding, he should have known this was going to happen. It always did. Yet it always seemed to surprise him.

_ And it broke his heart every motherfucking time._

Why would she stay, when she had Aerrow to go running back too? He was her sky knight in shinning armour! And what was he? Just an ugly Wallop she used.

_Just a stupid, ugly Wallop. _

"Fuck! Why why why!?" He whispered into the pillow.

He pulled the pillow into him as tightly as he could. He bit onto it to keep from crying out in agony. His heavy heart was completely destroyed, demolished on the floor where she stepped on it. Out of all the times she had done this in the past few years he had never felt as hopeless as he did right now. Maybe because he truly believed last night was special. That it had meant something to her just as much as had it meant something to him.

_But I was wrong_

At this points he was just done, he had absolutely no motivation. Non to fight Cyclonians. Non to finish his skimmer. Non to get up to eat. Non to go on being here...with _her._

_I can't stay._

He whipped his running snout, sniffling. He glanced around his room, looking for something. Once he spotted it he shakily got up and grabbed it, his legs barely supporting him. It was a bag, one he knew was big enough for him to put everything he would need in it. He started throwing things in it. He needed to leave. He didn't care where, he just needed to leave.

Clothes, blanket, a few pictures, and his teddy bear...looking around he realized that's about all he could take from his room, considering he only had one bag. He slipped his knuckle busters onto his hands and preceded to the kitchen to grab some food. The Condor was quiet, no one seemed to be up yet. Good. He didn't need anyone questioning why he was crying and why he was filling a bag with food. He packed enough food to last him until the fuel in his skimmer ran out, he wouldn't need it after than anyways.

_That should do it._

He filled the remaining room in the bag with a few water crystals and healing crystals. He didn't want to bring the healing crystals, at this point he welcomed death and pain, but he did anyways, hoping his suicidal thoughts would change in the future. He didn't really want to die!

_Right?_

Before he headed to the hangar bay he made one last stop. Outside Finn's room he quickly jotted down a note and attached it to a communicator that only connected to the one Junko had. He quietly entered his bestfriends room and set it on his dresser. He looked at Finn's sleeping form and a few more tears escaped his eyes. He wanted to hug his friend, give him a proper goodbye, but he knew Finn wouldn't let him leave without a fight and he didn't know if he could fight with him right now. Forcing himself out of Finn's room, he jogged down to the hangar bay.

_Goodbye Finn._

He yelled in annoyance when he got the hangar bay and realized his skimmer was incomplete. He had completely forgotten about that. He threw his bag down beside it with a growl and quickly got to work installing the amp. It only took 20 minutes, but he could be 20 minutes away by now.

At least the tears had stopped, now all he had to deal with was the pain in his chest that didn't seem to want to go away.

_Stupid feelings..._

He remember a few years back when they were about 14-15 and Piper had gotten mad at Finn for forgetting to fuel up her skimmer. She had completely lost her temper and when Junko went to comfort her in her room she had told him that she was completely certain boys didn't have the ability to feel. It was ironic really, Piper was the one who made him feel the most.

He smiled at the memory, if only they could go back to that. No complicated Aerrow, Piper relationship, no Piper using Junko for sex. Back when they were a real squadron that kicked Cyclonian ass on a regular basis. Those were the good times.

_Huh..._

Junko couldn't even remember the last time they took down a Cyclonian battle cruiser or talons. Or even did an recon regarding them or any other criminals. The team just wasn't the same anymore. Ever since Aerrow and Piper hooked up things have changed, it seemed their sky knight had better things to do then protect the Atmos like he said he would all those years back. Junko sighed, he wished he could go back in time and relive all the good times. Be with the team when everything was perfect. But he knew he couldn't, he had to keep pushing forward.

He prayed that him leaving was just the eye opening experience they needed. What they needed to kick start the team back up and maybe they could be a team..a family again.

_Hopefully..._

But until them, he couldn't be here anymore.

He paused once the amp was in place. He glanced around his favourite place on the ship and he sighed, more tears building in his eyes.

_This was it, possibly the last time he would see the ship and his friends again..._

Before he broke down again he topped off his skimmers fuel as well as stashing away extra energy crystals in the back compartment with his bag.

_Here we go. _

Then without a single glance back, he flew away.

Finn yawned loudly and stretched his arms, his bones popping. His stomach was growling at him to get up. There was a plate of left over pancakes in the fridge waiting for him. He stood scratching his ass and selecting his clothes for the day. As he rummaged through his dresser he noticed the device Junko had left. He paused what he was doing and lifted it up to read the note.

_Finn, I'm sorry. This communicator will allow us to talk but I will not answer to anyone else, it can not be tracked so don't even try. Please don't tell anyone. - Junko._

He raised an eyebrow, re-reading the note over and over again to make sure he was reading it correctly. What did he have to be sorry about? He quickly made his way to his bestfriends room, abandoning the task of dressing. He was waring shorts anyways.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When one never came he knocked again this time louder.

"Junko, get your lazy Wallop ass out of bed what is this thing!" Once again silence was his only reply. He opened the door and angrily stomped in. "Hey Wallop, wha-..." he froze, Junko wasn't in there, neither was his blanket. Finn spun on his heels and ran to the hangar bay, the second likeliest place Junko would be.

He burst through the door and frantically searched for his buddy's skimmer, but it was gone. The warm summer wind tousled his air, drawing his attention to the open hangar doors. He sprinted towards them.

"Junko!" He yelled running out onto the landing strip. "JUNKO!" He frantically searched the skies, but there was no sign of Junko's skimmer anywhere.

The farther he got away from the condor, the better he felt. Like as if with the distance came the release of all the tension, hatred and abuse attached to that ship. He couldn't help but smile. There was still a knot in his chest, but it had become bearable.

_I feel better..._

He had passed countless terras, but he didn't know which one to land on. Non of them offered him anything. He didn't have any family left on his home terra, he didn't have any friends on any other terras.. He contemplated landing on terra Atmosia but he didn't know what that terra could offer him, he didn't have enough money for a motel or apartment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. His ears fell down and he whimpered. No this was a fantastic idea! If it wasn't he wouldn't feel so much better. Going back to the condor was completely out of the question.

Now think, where could he go...

Terra Blizzaris!

_The absolute zeros!_

He kicked himself for not thinking of them earlier, they had always welcomed the Storm Hawks with open arms. He smiled and zoomed off towards their home terra.

"I'm sure he will be back! He probably just went out to blow off some steam on Terra Wallop!" Aerrow repeated for the forth time pacing behind Stork who was flying around trying to locate their Wallop.

Piper was sitting on the couch, her knee bouncing anxiously, where did he go?! What if he told somebody! She suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit her, what had she done? She never knew he felt so strongly about it, she always thought he felt the same way as she did. It was just a release.

Maybe he didn't leave because of that, she prayed Aerrow was right.

Finn was sitting on Junko's bed with his face in his hands. He was trying to figure out why his friend would leave. What had he missed? But he couldn't think of anything, Junko always told him if something was bothering him. Then again, as of late Junko had been increasingly secretive. What could have turned him away from his friends, his family. Finn yelled and knocked over a pile of books on Junko's dresser.

When they found him Finn was prepared to give him quite a mouthful.

Aerrow had to be correct he'll come back, he always does...right?

"Oh Junko!" Suzy Lu exclaimed hugging the Wallop. "You can stay here as long as you want eh!" She smiled at him and patted his cheek with her paw. He blushed and returned the smile, incredibly grateful for their hospitality.

"Junko! We're heading to the back country, come with us eh!" Billy Rex yelled getting on his snow mobile.

_"Junko, we're gonna play ariel keep away, come with us!"_

Junko shook his head to get Finn's voice out of it. The last thing he needed was to break down in front of Suzy Lu and her squad.

"Go have fun with the boys, it'll get your mind offa things!" She slapped his back and he thanked her before running off to the extra snowmobile.

"Ok, does anyone know any reasons why he would leave? Any strange behaviour, anything?" It had been five hours, they had been on Terra Wallop, Terra Atmosia and several others, but there was no sign of him anywhere. They were starting to get desperate. Aerrow looked down at each of his friends seated on the couch in front of him. No one replied, no one had any idea, or so they thought. Piper had a pretty good idea, but she decided to keep it to herself. "Oh come on! Finn! You're his bestfriend and you have no idea!" Finn brought his teary blue eyes up to meet Aerrow;'s concerned green ones.

"He's been acting a little more...Wallop then usual, but that's about it." Finn explained bringing his eyes back down to the floor.

"What do you mean he's been acting more _Wallop,_ what's different about his behaviour?" Aerrow questioned a little louder and angrier than he should have. He _was _angry, he needed to get Junko back, it just wasn't the same without him. They just weren't the Storm Hawks without him.

"He's been more...angry...more irritable...not himself.." Finn replied not bringing his eyes back up.

"I've noticed that too! Maybe he's infected with Therexian mind worms! We should all be tested!" Storm said shivering and looking around nervously.

"No, something doesn't add up here, Junko never hides anything and even when he tries he ends up breaking and telling one of us!" Aerrow slammed his fist on the railing, they were getting no where.

"There is only one way to find out why he left..." Everyone looked at Stork. Who shrugged. "We _find_ him. And _ask_ him."

"Yahhooo!" Junko yelled doing a back flip off a snow hill. He beamed.

_Now this is living!_

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Billy Rex and the others cheered him on.

"Ok boys, time to head back for supper!" Suzy Lu's voice rang over the radio. Junko laughed and he couldn't help but smile the entire way back to town. He hadn't felt this carefree in a long time.

"So, Junko, where are the other Storm Hawks eh?"Terry asked riding beside him. Junko shrugged.

"They're back with the Condor, I needed a little time off." It was a little untruthful, but it was better than telling them the actually truth.

"Ah I see, the other Storm Hawks are hossers anyways eh!" They both laughed as they pulled up to Suzy Lu and Candice.

"I hope you're hungry boys!" Candice exclaimed leading them into Suzy Lu's cabin.

The cabin was beautiful on the inside, almost everything was made with beautiful carved wood that held a shiny finish. He followed everyone into a large dinning area that had a large table in the middle that was covered with a ton of food! From chicken to potatoes to vegetables, there was everything! Junko licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. Every smelled and looked delicious. He now realized just how hungry he was.

"Junko, come sit over here eh!" Candice called him waving her hand. He went over to her and took a seat in between her and Suzy Lu.

Junko was confused when instead of starting to eat everyone grabbed there glasses and lifted it up.

"Thank you lord for this wonderful day and keeping our family healthy and together, and of course our guess Junko!" She winked at him. "Please bless this meal and let everyday that follows be as good as this one. Amen!" Everyone resisted amen before beginning to eat.

Junko stared at the food for a moment, he was lost in thought. The storm hawks never said grace together, they rarely ever even ate together.

_I like it here..._

He was shaken from his thoughts when a large steak was dropped on his plate. Suzy Lu smiled at him.

"Now don't be shy, we made enough for everyone to eat lots and even have left overs. Help yourself eh!" Junko smiled and thanked her. She reminded him so much of his mother. Everything was fantastic, at least ten times better than anything Piper or any other Storm Hawk had made, including himself.

As everyone slowly finished they got up, _washed their plates,_ thanked the girls for the food and went to their own cabin. This shocked Junko even more, if anything he thought the absolute zeros would be even messier than his team ever was.

_Why weren't we ever like this..._

He remember a few times when there was no arguing about who was going to do the dishes, but that was rare. And it only happened when someone got sick of the fighting and willingly did them. Here there wasn't even the sense of annoyance about having to do the dishes, they just did it! It was incredible!

He hadn't realize he'd zoned out until Suzy Lu sat down quietly beside him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and blinked a few times. Looking around he realized him and Suzy Lu were the only ones left at the table. He flushed, he must have looked like an idiot sitting there staring off into space.

"Are you ok? You've been zoning out a lot eh?" Her eye brows were lifted in concern, something he hadn't seen in a while.

_True concern._

"A-ah, yea I'm fine, the dinner was great Suzy Lu thank you so much!" He chuckled nervously which deepened the concern in her eyes. He looked away and down at his plate which had a now cold, half eaten chicken leg on it.

"Junko...did something happened between you and the other Storm Hawks?" Her voice was soft, almost motherly. He couldn't look at her, his eyes were filling up with tears again. It seemed crazy that someone he only knew as a friend cared more about him then his own teammates, roommates, _family_, did.

_Are we even family anymore? _

"Why do you think something happened?" He asked trying to keep his voice steady and calm. But despite his efforts his voice shook with sadness. She squeezed his shoulder.

"Everyone sees it," She sighed, "the Storm Hawks haven't been the same in a long time. We never see ya guys anymore eh? You used to come here all the time!" Junko didn't realized that other people saw what was happening. He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick blue mane.

The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to get involved, but the idea of letting out what he was keeping inside to someone was very tempting right about now.

"Junko if you're hurting let me help." Those words did it. For some reason the way she said those words made his heart just ache and tears began to pour out of his eyes. "Oh no Junko, don't cry eh, I'm here for you." She pulled him into her chest and let him cry into her coat. She stroked his back and hummed softly to him. Her eyes filled with tears too, she hated seeing anyone cry, especially someone that was going through the things Junko was.

Crying made him feel better, he knew that, but he never knew how good it would feel to cry to someone, to let someone see your pain and sadness. He clutched the small girls shoulders and he sobbed quietly.

_"Junko...are you ok?" Piper asked knocking on his door, she thought she heard crying. Junko sniffed and buried his face in his pillow. Piper open the door and cautiously went over to him. She placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed in a circle as he sobbed into his pillow. _

He never told her what was wrong that day, she never asked. Even if she did ask he wouldn't know what to say. How do you tell someone of the abuse and pain Junko's father brought on him. It was something that Junko could never bring himself to tell, not even to Finn. He never wanted to. What was the point? It was in the past.

But right now all he wanted to do was tell Suzy Lu everything. Just pour his heart out to her. He felt safe with her, like back when his mother was alive and she would hug him ever chance she got and kiss him and tell him how much she loved him.

_Mother.._

Junko keep his mouth shut, he barely knew Suzy Lu and he feared he might scare her away with all his problems.

Junko took in a shaky breath and tried to clam himself. He had to get a grip. He let go of Suzy and he sat back looking down. She lifted his chin up with her paw and she whipped the tears away. She smiled at him and held his face with both hands.

"Feel better now eh?" He broke out in a small sad smile and nodded. She patted his face and stood grabbing his plate and walking over to the sink. "Y'know Junko...anytime you need to talk I'm here for you." She turned and smiled at him, "I can tell you're dealing with something big eh, any of us will listen." She put the plate away and turned towards him, leaning against the counter.

_Thank you._

He stood and hugged her tightly to his chest, she hugged back just as tightly.

Finn laid in his bed with his eyes closed, but he couldn't sleep. How could he? His bestfriend was gone. His eyes were sore from crying and his mind hurt from confusion. Someone on the ship wasn't telling the truth, he could feel it. But he couldn't figure out who.

Radarr was out of the question, he couldn't even talk.

Stork always has been very open about things, even more so than Junko and he was know for not being able to keep secrets so he was out.

That only left Aerrow and Piper, and he couldn't figure out which one was the dirty liar. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow, Junko where are you!

_I miss you._

Wait...

He glanced over at the communicator on his dresser, it was still there from this morning. He had completely forgotten about it. He didn't tell the others about it like Junko said and he didn't plan too, but that didn't mean he couldn't talk to Junko. He reached for it and hit the green button on it, which he assumed was the talk button.

Junko groaned and rolled over away from the beeping noise. He tried to ignore the noise but it was impossible to, the frequency of the beeping was enough to make someone rip their hair out. He threw his pillow over his head but the sound went right through it. He sighed in defeat and turned back over to see where the beeping was coming from. He dug through his bag and pulled out his communicator.

_Finn..._

He took a deep breath, right now he really didn't want to talk to Finn. He was happy and talking to him would remind him why he left. But it wasn't avoidable, he would have to talk to him eventually.

He hit the answer button.

"Hello?" he said quietly so he didn't wake up Suzy Lu who was surprising still sound asleep on the other side of the room on her bed.

"Junko!" Finn's ecstatic voice boomed over the communicator. He snarled, shushing his loud friend. "Oh my god buddy! Where are you?! You have to come home! We're going crazy here!" Finn continued much more quietly. It had only been a day and they already were falling apart? It seemed like as if he was the glue holding them together, without him they just _weren't together_. Junko sighed, he didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I can't do that Finn... I just can't.." Junko whispered, almost in regret. There was a pause on the other end.

"Junko..." He let go of the green button, he couldn't handle this right now, he didn't want to. He was emotionally drained from all the crying. He just needed some sleep.

"Everything alright there Junko?" Suzy Lu's sleepy voice asked. Junko turned to her and nodded. He crawled back onto the couch and curled up under the soft blankets. Tomorrow would be better, he was sure of it.


End file.
